parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Timmy Brisby
Timmy Brisby is the main character from The Secret of NIMH and the second youngest child of Mrs. Brisby and Jonathan. In Blake Foster's Adventures of The Secret of NIMH, he had Pneumonia and he cannot go outside for three weeks, which was difficult for his mother because of moving day. Although he only made a few appearence in the movie, he will reunite with Blake Foster, Winnie the Pooh, Ash Ketchum, and the rest of their friends in Blake Foster's Adventures of The Secret of NIMH 2: Timmy to the Rescue. He played Alexander in Bernard: The Movie, Bernard (TV series), and Bernard: King of the Mice He is the youngest triplet He Played Han Solo In Star Wars (BattleInfopeace Style) He is Smuggl He played Mowgli in The Jungle Book (Baloo The BearFan360 Style) He is a Man-cub He played Peter Sheperd in Jumanji (nikkdisneylover8390's pet style) He is Judy's Brother He played Surly in The Nut Job (Disney and Sega Style) He is a squirrel He played Flik in A Critter's Life He is an ant He played Ken in Critter Story 3 He is a doll and Barbie's love interest He played Kovu in The Mouse King 2: Bernard's Pride He is the son of Scar and Zira & Vitani and nuka.s brother He played Aladdin in Timmy Brisbyladdin He is a street rat He played Simba in The Pet King (PrinceKodi Pet Style) He is a Lion He played Vincent Leary in Fievel in New York He is the youngest of Mrs. Leary's children He played Young/Teen/Young Adult Derek in The Elephant Princess He played Phil DeVille in The RugMice Movie, RugMice in Paris: The Movie, and RugMice Go Wild He is a twin He played in 6 years old as Taran in The Black Cauldron (Baloo The Bearfan360 Style) He is a Pig Keeper He played as Skippy Rabbit in Kermit Hood He is a bunny He played Hermes Conrad in Canal Famillerama He is a Jamaican bureaucrat grade 34 He played Scamp in Brisby and The Basil 2: Timmy's Adventure He is Lady and the Tramp's son Relatives in real *Girlfriend - Jenny McBride *Mother - Mrs. Brisby *Father - Jonathan Brisby *Older Sister - Teresa Brisby *Older Brother - Martin Brisby *Younger Sister - Cynthia Brisby Relatives in parody *Girlfriend - Jenny McBride *Mother - Mrs. Brisby *Father - Jerry Mouse *Older Sister - Teresa Brisby *Older Brother - Martin Brisby *Younger Sister - Cynthia Brisby *Youngest Brother - Jerry Mouse Jr. Portrayals: * as a Child Milo (The Phantom Tollbooth) and as a 17 years old Prince Anario * In The Secret of NIMH (4000Movies Style) he is played by ???. * In The Secret of NIMH (HarryDR19 Style) he is played by Leo. * In The Secret of NIMH (brucemovies1 Style) he is played by Edgar Peepleson. Gallery: Young Timmy Brisby-0.jpg|Young Timmy Brisby Timmy in The Secret of NIMH 2 Timmy to the Rescue.jpg|Timmy in The Secret of NIMH 2: Timmy to the Rescue Dale 's Friends.jpg Timothy Kit and Orinco the Rowdyruff Boys.jpg Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Rodents Category:The Secret of Nimh Characters Category:Childs Category:Teenagers Category:Green Characters Category:Blue Characters Category:Cute Characters Category:Fievel and olivia's adventures heroes Category:Princekodi Heroes Category:Sailor Moon's Adventures Allies Category:Protagonists Category:Mices Category:Handsome Characters Category:Heroes Category:MGM Characters Category:HEROES Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Animal Characters Category:Mice Category:Sons Category:Brothers Category:Allies Category:Danny's Adventures Allies Category:Littlefoot's Adventures Allies Category:Emmy and Max's Adventures Allies Category:The Berenstain Bears' Adventures Allies Category:Blake Foster's Adventures allies